Impressions
by David Kurokaze
Summary: First impressions are pretty important. Changing simply one alone can change a story. And Jaune manages to change more than one. With such a drastic change to the beginning, so too will the ending follow.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

 **Hello there to anyone reading this! I'm a relatively new writer of fanfiction and want to just warn anyone who likes this piece that updates (if any happen to occur) will be sporadic and/or random. I do want to try and add some more to this story later on but I can't promise anything. Thank you.**

* * *

Jaune stared. He knew that he should go talk to her. 'Strangers are only friends you don't know yet after all.' And she really looked like she needed a friend, lying on the pavement like that. But…

He was scared in a way. He had just seen her take an explosion to the face and shrug it off. How? Like, what in the hell is that? He knew Huntsmen were durable; they had to be of course. But to see it before his eyes? That was something different. That was something he hadn't ever really thought about. He didn't know how to feel or what to say. I mean, what could he say. 'Hey there Crater Face, couldn't help but see what happened. Wanna be friends.'

Pfft. Like he could do something like that. He knew himself well enough that anything he said would be way too awkward.

'It just wouldn't end well', Jaune told himself. Still, the desire to help her lingered. He found himself torn on what to do. He really did.

So here he was now. Just standing around and wondering what to do. If he talked to her, then maybe he could help her. Maybe he could be the friend that she needed. But he felt too scared. Too fragile to talk to someone like her. She wasn't like Jaune. A prodigy (he had noticed how young she looked) like her? Like she would even want to talk to him.

Making his choice, Jaune stepped forward. Keeping his eyes on the target, he marched forward. Holding Crocea Mors to strengthen his resolve, he stepped forward until he reached the girl and pausing for but a second, he glanced at her.

 _Silver_. That was the first thing he noticed. Not the cloak of red, seemingly stained the color of roses. Nor the large scythe that she held at her side. No, it was her eyes that Jaune noticed first. They were _mesmerizing_. They were _hypnotic_.

' _Beautiful_ ', he thought to himself.

As he stared at her, the silver eyed reaper, ( **silver** of all colors) met his glance. Full of hope, they stared through him. Unsure of himself, he looked forward once more. Luckily his target was still in sight.

Stopping himself for a moment, he spoke to the girl, "Um, I… I just wanted to say that things will be better. Don't worry so much. My mom always says 'The beginning is just that. The beginning. It's the ending that matters."

Moving forward once more, he followed his target. Heedless of the girl at his back, he marched forward.

"THANK YOU!", Jaune heard from behind. Turning back for a fraction of a second, he cracked a smile. Maybe he couldn't help her completely, but he had still helped her.

"Your welcome.", he said softly. "And see you later I guess."

'I'm sorry.', he thought to himself. He hadn't done what he had wanted to. Still, he had done something at least.

Turning away once more, one errant thought ran through his mind.

'Silver?'

* * *

Approaching the auditorium, Jaune looked around. He saw a multitude of faces, all unfamiliar and all so sure of themselves. Hearing laughs and conversation all around, he looked for an open chair.

"Um, excuse me is this chair taken?", he asked a redhead. Wearing both bronze themed armor and a tiara, she looked like a warrior princess to Jaune.

"No, not at all. Go ahead and take it.", replied the Spartan-esque beauty while flashing a smile at him.

"Thanks. My name is Jaune. Jaune Arc. What's yours?", he said nervously. He would have used one of his dad's pickup lines but he still felt amiss after the Incident as he began to call it in his head.

Her eyes shimmered with delight for reasons unknown to Jaune and her smile seemed to widen just a bit more. "I'm Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Jaune."

"Nice to meet you as well.", Jaune said smiling back at her. He began to think to himself. 'Maybe things won't be as bad as I thought that they'd be. Pyrrha seems nice enough.'

Hearing a cough from the front of the room, both Jaune and Pyrrha turned. Ozpin had begun his speech.

* * *

As Ozpin concluded his speech, Jaune heard a small mutter come from his side. Turning back to Pyrrha, he asked, "Did you say something?"

"Oh no. It was nothing much. Since the Headmaster is done, do you want to grab a bite to eat? I'm a bit famished myself after the ride here.", spoke Pyrrha with an inquisitive tone.

"Huh? Oh… uh yeah. Sure. I guess I'm a little hungry too I guess. Do you know the way?", Jaune said confused.

'Is it just me or does she seem a bit… angry I guess. I wonder why.', Jaune thought to himself. Still, he didn't think it was his place to ask her. He had just met after all.

"I'm not too sure myself but we can ask for some directions from the staff. Ah, Ms. Goodwitch is still here. Let's go before she leaves Jaune.", said Pyrrha with a slightly strained smile.

Without thinking, Jaune spoke. "Are you okay?"  
'Oh god, what did I do now?!', he thought to himself with wide eyes.

Looking at him with a shocked expression Pyrrha seemed to reflect on whether or not to tell him. "I'm fine.", she said at last. "It's just… nothing."

"No, it's not nothing. I might not know you very well or at all really, but… well, I grew up with seven sisters. I think I can recognize some things by now. Things like how saying 'I'm fine.', really means 'I'm not.' So, if I did anything to offend you let me apologize. I'm sorry.", spoke Jaune quite intently.

"Huh? Oh no, Jaune. It wasn't you.", the Spartan said. "It's just… I felt a bit offended by the Headmaster speech right now. I know that he is an accomplished Huntsman. Still… to hear such insults from him. It grated on me. Just a bit.

Jaune frowned. He had thought Ozpin's speech to be quite cool in truth. 'I mean, he was just warning us wasn't he?'

Still, he could perhaps understand where she was coming from. If she was like that Reaper form before then she must be quite amazing.

Unsure of what to say, he simply said what she probably needed to hear. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure that you'll prove him wrong tomorrow.", he said with a smile.

Smiling back, Pyrrha spoke once more, "Thank you Jaune. I needed that."

Beaming at each other, they held a comfortable silence between the two. Staring each other in the eyes, the two basked in the ambience. At least, until a rumble sounded.

"Ah.", Pyrrha said blushing. "Um… I apologize for that. Let's go ask Ms. Goodwitch for directions now."

"Heh, sure Pyrrha.", Jaune said with a playful smile on his face.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **Ending Notes**

 **Just so you know, I am aware that there were no chairs during Ozpin's speech. Still, using a bit of my authority as author there now are. Also, despite the heavy interactions between Jaune and Pyrrha in this chapter, I'm not so sure that I want to write a romance between the two. Nor am I sure of Jaune and Ruby. I'm not sure if romance is even an option for me. This is my first story after all and I don't want to incorporate too many things. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

 **Yeah, about the whole sporadic update thing? Well, here is another one! XD Yeah, but in truth I kinda just got really in touch with my muse right now and had to write something. So to anyone reading this, please don't expect any semblance of an update schedule. (Heh. Semblance. Get it?) Without any further ado, let's start.**

* * *

Following Pyrrha's lead, Jaune looked towards the teacher in question. 'Miss Goodwitch, huh?' Garbed in both her long suit-dress outfit and tattered purple cape, she certainly seemed to live up to half of her namesake at least.

'What is it with Hunters and cosplay anyways', Jaune wondered. It was a random thought he had had over the course of his stay at Beacon currently. 'I mean, it seems that everyone seems to be cosplaying as something.' Looking at Pyrrha for just a second he confirmed his thoughts.

Reaching the Huntress in question just before she left out the doors, Pyrrha called out, "Ah, Miss Goodwitch, could you wait a moment?"

Turning back towards the duo, the glasses wearing femme fatale responded to Pyrrha's request by stopping and giving them an inquisitive look.

Reaching the teacher, Pyrrha said with a respectful tone, "Hello there, Miss Goodwitch.". With a slight downcast to her head and an even tone, she smiled towards the teacher.

"Yes," said Miss Goodwitch inquired, "Is there a problem?" Turning towards Jaune and met his eyes. Her eyes widening for a fraction of a section, there was a glimmer of recognition in her eyes. However, she averted her eyes soon enough as she turned to Pyrrha.

Unaware of her reaction, Jaune tuned out the resulting conversation for now, (a skill that he had to learn considering how much each and every one of his seven sisters liked telling him about their day—every single day) and took a deeper look at the two females in front of him.

Despite being a Professor, and as a such a professional Huntress, she didn't seem to be that impressive. At least not to Jaune. She didn't _look_ that strong, nor old to him. She just looked like an attractive young woman. Young enough to be in her twenties in truth. And yet… there was something to her, something that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. There was something in her stance and presence that just screamed danger. Not particularly like him, but danger all the same.

'I really don't want to mess with her.', Jaune thought to himself feeling a lump in his throat. 'I don't think I'd survive it.' And thinking about her ever finding out about his transcripts, he felt his heart beat frantically. If it ever came to light, and she found out… He shuddered and tried his best to rid himself of those thought. 'Yeah, no. If she finds out I'd better be miles away by that point.'

Still, taking a closer look at her he noticed something. Beyond her appearance, there seemed to be something inherently… _familiar_ about her. Not in the sense that he had seen her in passing or something before but rather that he knew her. Yet, racking his brain for such a thing, he came short. He couldn't tell where he had seen her before. All he knew was that despite his fear, he also found comfort in her aura.

'Weird', he thought to himself while frowning. 'Why do I feel this way?' Unsure of why he had such conflicting feelings and finding no particular reason, he gave up. 'Eh. It'll probably come to me later.', Jaune thought to himself with a shrug.

Dismissing those concerns for now, Jaune took a look at Pyrrha. His new (hopefully) friend here at Beacon. In sharp contrast to Miss Goodwitch, she looked quite strong. Very much so, in truth. It was probably due to the way that she exuded her strength, Jaune mused. Unlike the aforementioned teacher, who seemed to hide her strength behind the veil of a normal woman, Pyrrha seemed to just ooze her strength out without regard to secrecy.

It was an odd contrast he mused, 'It seems kinda ironic when I think about it. Someone strong who hid and someone weak (compared to Miss Goodwitch that is) who showed off their strength.'

So deep in thought, he didn't notice the that the conversation he had tuned out was done and both Pyrrha and Miss Goodwitch were looking at him.

"Jaune/ Mr. Arc?" spoke Pyrrha and Miss Goodwitch concurrently.

"Huh? Oh sorry about that." Jaune said abashedly as he scratched his head. "I was just thinking about something, that's all."

"It's fine Jaune. Miss Goodwitch here has offered to personally show us to the cafeteria." Turning towards the witch in question, Pyrrha spoke once more, " Thank you once again Professor."

"Ah, thanks too Miss Goodwitch." said Jaune. So embarrassed was he that he had lost track that he was amiss on what else to say.

With a small smile—so faint that it was barely there— Glynda said, " It's no trouble Mr. Arc. It would be my pleasure. Beacon is a large enough place to get lost in. As a teacher, how can I not help a student—whether prospective or not— who is lost?"

Smiling back just as softly, Jaune thanked her once more. "Still. Thank you. I know you must be busy setting up for Initiation tomorrow."

Green eyes glittering, she spoke up once more, "It's fine. I've completed most of my tasks anyway." Muttering under her breath, "Unlike the dear Headmaster."

"Hmm? Did you say something?" said Jaune worriedly. He she seemed a bit mad and he didn't want to be a target for her ire.

"Nothing. Nothing important anyway. Let's go. I'll lead the way." said Glynda with a tone of finality.

"Yes mam.", spoke both Jaune and Pyrrha. Jaune with a slightly cowed expression and Pyrrha with an expectant one.

Heading towards the door once more, the trio began their trek towards the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Ending Notes**

 **So, some people might ask about the Glynda thing going on. All I gotta say is that this story is about first impressions. Besides, Glynda is bae. `~` If you have any questions, then you'll have to keep reading to find out the answers. Thank you once again for reading. Peace.**


End file.
